


Stairway to Thedas

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra thinks she has it pretty damn good. Top of her class, in the lead for student body president, lots of friends. But one missing text book leaves her in an accident.</p>
<p>She wakes up in the snow just outside of a village called Haven. Finding herself lost without Her memories and now the gift of magic. She finds herself standing behind the inquisitor helping save the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Story begins just midway into 'The Threat Remains' just before Val Royeaux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Thedas

"Fuck" I murmured under my breath, "I'm gonna be late"

This would be my fifth tardy this quarter. That meant a week of detention. My mom will kill me. This is all my locker partner's fault, too. If she moved faster than a snail when we exchanged books for the last half of the day, I wouldn't have forgotten my science book. Now, I'm running from my locker to the basement where my next class is. I quickly glanced up at the clock.

'I'm gonna make it' I thought

In the quick second it took my to glance up at the clock, my whole world went upside down. I felt it as my foot missed the step. My head flew back as my whole body fell flat. Feeling my right ankle twist out of place in the suffer collapse. My head hit the cold stair and instantly made me dizzy. My brains rattled and my whole body in a state of indescribable pain. I could hear the loud screaming from down the hall.

"Oh, my god!" One girl screamed

"Is that blood?! That's blood on the stairs!" Another student shouted

I could hear footsteps approaching, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Everything went to black as I finally lost consciousness.

-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short, but they get longer I promise 
> 
> Please fell free to leave any criticism or questions, I'll try to answer without spoiling the story.


End file.
